Here We Come A Caroling
by No Kidding
Summary: What happens when writers team up and parody Christmas Carols? This does! Chapter 5 - Yami the Spike Haired Pharaoh -- Unwrap and Enjoy!
1. Ryou Got Run Over By a Boulder

Konichiwa minna! Jinu and Karre here. Yes, we're back and now we've teamed up, so double  
your pleasure, double your fun...or so we like to think. Anyway we would like to wish you ALL a  
merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.   
Disclaimer: We also like to wish we owned the Yugioh boys, but we don't...so there!   
Yugioh Christmas Carols! Squee! This is the first one we thought of, right after we saw the  
episode where Jou's dueling Ghost Kotsuzukai (Bones) in the cave.   
  
Ryou Got Run Over By a Boulder   
(sung to the tune of Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer)  
  
  
Ryou got run over by a boulder  
walking after Jou in a cave  
Ryou can't believe that he's that stupid  
as for me and Yami, we beleive  
(chorus)  
  
The gang is out looking for Jou  
They don't know just where he's at  
And they can't just help but wonder  
Why Ryou is lying flat upon his back  
(on his back!)  
  
CHORUS  
  
They all heard a scary rumble  
And started running for their lives  
Too bad Ryou's is a slowpoke  
And the plastic boulder's about twice his size  
(twice his size!)  
  
CHORUS  
  
Now we all know Peggy's crazy  
That eye has driven him insane  
This man came up with rubber boulders  
He must lack a major function of the brain  
(of the brain!)  
  
CHORUS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for Ryou. Uh, we apologize if any of you have been traumatized by reading this.  
Review! Prease?  
~J&K (no, we're not kidding.) 


	2. The Twelve Days of the Tournament

Woohoo! Christmas Carol a-go-go! Well, here's the second one. If you're still reading this we  
appreciate it, if you not we can say mean stuff about you and you'll never know...but we won't  
cause we're too lazy, maybe later.  
Disclaimer: News flash: K & J do not own Yugioh or the characters! Now back to Kent  
Brockman who is covering the fangirl riot taking place... (or not...::shrugs::)  
  
The Twelve Days of the Tournament  
(The Twelve Days of Christmas)  
  
On the first day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
A dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the second day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the third day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the fourth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the fifth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the sixth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the seventh day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the eighth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Eight trap cards!  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the ninth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Nine cheating bandits!  
Eight trap cards!  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the tenth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Ten Flame Swordsmen!  
Nine cheating bandits!  
Eight trap cards!  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the eleventh day of tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Eleven Black Magicians!  
Ten Flame Swordsmen!  
Nine cheating bandits!  
Eight trap cards!  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
  
On the twelfth day of the tournament, Peggy gave to me...  
Twelve Yami's Dueling  
Eleven Black Magicians!  
Ten Flame Swordsmen!  
Nine cheating bandits!  
Eight trap cards!  
Seven Millennium Items!  
Six Harpy Ladies!  
Five Mokuba whines! (Se~to!)   
Four player killers!  
Three trapped souls!  
Two star chips!  
And a dueling glove just for me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright! We done it! Squee! Carols ROCK! Along with voyeurism...REVIEW!!!! SQUEE!!!!!!!!  
~J&K 


	3. Walkin' in a Place Called Kaiba Land

We're ba~ack! That's right, and we have even more Holiday cheer for everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugioh, or Yuugiou. Besides that, we also don't own ANY of the songs we are parodying!  
  
Walkin' in a Place Called "Kaiba Land"  
(as sung to "Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland")  
  
Duelists fight, do ya see it?  
Hey look now, he just beat it!  
  
A wondrous fight!  
We'll be there tonight!  
Walkin' in a place called "Kaiba Land"  
  
In the courtyard, you can see a statue  
of a duel monster that we all know.  
You can climb on top of Mr. Blue Eyes  
until all of the guards knock ya' down.  
  
Later on, we can duel,  
and defeat some old fool.  
  
The duels are real fun  
'cause we've always won!  
Walkin' in a place called "Kaiba Land"  
  
In the back room you can meet his brother,  
he books all the duels you'd ever see.  
He owes us his life and it's so lucky-  
we all get to duel, and it's for free!  
  
When we fight, it's kinda' sad  
'cause we win and make 'em mad.  
  
The game's fun to play  
we've been there all day,  
Walkin' in a place called "Kaiba Land!"  
  
Walkin' in a place called "Kaiba Land!"  
~*~ 


	4. Look Out

But wait there's more. Holiday sale, three for the price of none! This song was inspired Spanish and God...don't ask. And so we continue...::crowd screams nooo!!!!:: Jinu turns to Karre:: Uh, K...what crowd?...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look Out  
(Jingle Bells)  
  
Dashing through school  
Running for your life  
Bakura's on the loose  
And he wants to fight  
Yugi's on the floor  
Honda's got that knife  
Jou's in the locker and   
He's screaming for his life...Oh!  
  
Look out left!  
Look out right!  
Look out anyway!  
Mai is running down the hall   
And she can't get away, hey!  
  
Look out left   
Look out right  
Look out anyway  
Ryou want to take control  
His Yami wants to play 


	5. Yami the Spike Haired Pharaoh

We're back!!! And we come bearing gifts! Whee! Merry Christmas Eve's Eve! Today we have 3 for the price of one! A triple whammy! A...well you get the idea.   
Disclaimer: We don't, never have, never will own Yugioh, but we do own a TV to watch it on...does that count?  
  
Yami the Spike Haired Pharaoh  
(Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer)  
  
You know Yugi and Ryou and  
Seto and Jou,  
Mokuba, Bakura,  
Mai and Anzu  
But do you recall the most famous duelist of all...  
Yami the spike haired pharaoh  
(pharaoh)  
Had a very lucky card  
(like Exodia)  
And when you go to duel him  
(duel him)  
You will find it very hard  
(like impossible)  
All of the other duelists  
(duelists)  
Weren't very much impressed  
(like Seto)  
Until he had to show them  
(show them)  
That he was the very best  
(like WE are!)  
'Cause one freaky summer night  
Sorungoku said  
Yami with you deck so great  
Won't you come and save my fate  
Then how the duelists loved him  
(loved him)  
And they all found out his name  
(YA-MI!)  
Yami the spike haired pharaoh  
Is the King of Shadow Games!  
(And now we're doooooooone!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A'ight peeps! You know the dealy, yo! Read, review and tell us what y'all think. HOLLA!!!!  
~J&K 


End file.
